BLind Slaughterhouse: 101 Ways to Kill a Killjoy
by XxThrillKillerxX
Summary: My Chemical Romance Killjoy fanfiction. Korse's sick, twisted and sadistic actions are revealed one Killjoy at a time in this series of short stories, telling the fates of very many unfortunate Killjoys... **WARNING** MAY CONTAIN HIGHLY VISUAL LANGUAGE. IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH DO NOT READ!
1. 1

Subject #1

**_*CRACK*_**

The long, brown leather whip was cracked against the floor; the frightened young female Killjoy winced at the sound of it, knowing it would be one of the last things she would ever hear.

**_*CRACK*_**

This time the whip was closer.

**_*CRACK*_**

**_*CRACK*_**

_***CRACK***_

With every crack, the whip got even closer. In fact, it got so close that it tore one of the sleeves of her shirt right off.

Cowering in the corner of the small white room, she couldn't muster the courage to look at her tormentor's pale face with his small grey lips stretched in a sinister smirk. Korse looked down at her, lifting his left hand which held the whip in a tight grasp.

**_*CRACK*_**

The girl yelped as the whip lashed against her leg, a bright red line carved in it from the whip. She became nauseous from seeing the blood and had to hold down the vomit that was threatening to spill out of her mouth.

Korse ordered for two Draculoids to hold her in a standing position, with her back facing him. He began to whip again, and every time the whip crashed against her back, the Killjoy would scream out in extreme pain and the whip would split her shirt and her pale skin, revealing the deep red of blood and muscle.

Korse would laugh every time the Killjoy screamed. He enjoyed watching people suffer – better yet – he enjoyed making people suffer.

After what seemed like an eternity of whipping to the poor Killjoy, her cries of pain grew weaker and weaker. This angered Korse and he whipped even harder, but still the Killjoy's screams would not become any louder.

**_*CRACK*_**

After the last whip, the Killjoy fell against the wall and slid down, smearing deep, red blood against the pristine white wall. Korse sighed in disappointment that his little toy was so weak. He coiled up the whip, turned on his heel and left the room; leaving the dead Killjoy, facing up, eyes open with a single tear rolling down her pale cheek. The last tear she ever cried…


	2. 2

Subject #2

Pushed from behind, the male Killjoy was forced into the white room, where a large tank of water stood before him. His hands were shackled behind his back so he could not use them to escape.

Korse stood in front of him, his beady eyes staring straight into the Killjoy's. Korse grabbed the Killjoy by the arm and pulled him over to the tank.

"Climb the stairs." Korse mentioned towards the four steps leading up to the top of the tank.

The Killjoy gulped and did not move.

"I said… Climb. The. Stairs." He said sternly. With that, Korse pushed the Killjoy up the four steps and without warning, pushed him into the tank.

The Killjoy was engulfed in ice-cold water. He struggled to swim back to the top to breathe, but the top was sealed with a lid. He looked all around him, trying to find a way out.

Korse stood in front of the tank and watched as the helpless Killjoy struggled before him. He watched as the Killjoy's lips slowly turned blue, then purple along with the rest of his skin. He smirked as the Killjoy slowly became still and saw his eyes lock on his as they lost their focus. The Killjoy's lips parted and ice-cold water rushed down his trachea and to his lungs, refusing them of any oxygen, freezing them along with his heart.

The Killjoy's eyes closed and his body became still…


	3. 3

Subject #3

"Wakey, wakey…" Korse chimed at the male Killjoy who sat, strapped to the chair, only just waking up after being captured by BL/ind.

The Killjoy's eyes fluttered open, focusing on the dark, beady ones in front of him. Korse flashed him a cheeky grin and straightened up, walking over to a bench on one side of the room; the Killjoy's eyes following him.

Korse held up a large syringe with a rather long needle and filled with a glistening clear liquid. He looked back at the Killjoy with a smirk and the Killjoy's eyes widened. Korse walked back towards the now pale-looking Killjoy and held the syringe in front of his face.

With a slight giggle, Korse ever so slowly pierced the needle part of the syringe into the Killjoy's forearm. The Killjoy stifled a small cry of pain by biting on his lower lip and had to squeeze his eyes shut as the liquid was injected into his bloodstream.

When the needle was removed from his forearm, the Killjoy opened his eyes and felt dizziness roll over his body as the toxin spread through his bloodstream, his head swayed for a little. He couldn't focus his eyes on anything in the white room.

Korse stood back and watched as the Killjoy's fate slowly unfolded before him.

After a minute or two, the killjoy started to sweat. Large beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face. The Killjoy was about to ask what he was injected with but when he went to open his mouth, nothing happened. He had no voice to speak with.

The next minute, he started to feel warm, then hot, and then he felt as if he were burning. He felt as though he was just kilometres away from the sun.

Korse smiled as the Killjoy started to suffer more and more before him.

Next, the Killjoy started to feel stabbing pains in his muscles. They became more and more intense and painful, until they became so excruciating that he could not keep silent any longer. He screamed and cried out in pain, thrashing about in his chair. The veins in his body started to show underneath his skin. His veins bulged from his skin so much that they looked like they were going to burst out of him.

The Killjoy screaming and thrashed more, all the while, Korse was watching with excitement shining in his eyes. Suddenly, the Killjoy arched his back, threw his head backwards and let out one final scream, before making a choking and gargling sound. Blood spilled from his mouth, nose and ears as his head lolled forward.

The Killjoy ceased to live…


	4. 4

Subject #4

Waking up with a start, the female Killjoy's eyes shot open and assessed her surroundings. White room, one single bright light in the centre of the ceiling. She looked down at her body and found herself to be lying on an operating table with all four of her limbs shackled to it. She struggled to escape and began to panic as she couldn't get out of the shackles.

"Hush, now…" cooed a cold, unfamiliar voice. "Don't make this harder for us both." Korse came into the Killjoy's line of sight. She turned her head away so as to not make eye contact with him.

"Now that's just rude. Looks like I have to teach you a lesson." Korse grinned and held up a sharp, pointed blade before the Killjoy's eyes. She gulped and turned her head the other way, her heart starting to pick up its pace.

Korse giggled and lowered the blade to the Killjoy's thigh. Once she felt the cold metal against her bare skin she winced. He pressed the blade harder against her skin, piercing it, earning a pained cry from the Killjoy. Then, he slowly dragged the blade down her thigh and to her knee, earning even more pained screams. He lifted the blade and watched as the deep crimson flowed from her pale thigh, like a child admiring a shiny new toy.

He then went along slicing small, shallow cuts into her arms and face, all the while, the Killjoy was crying and screaming; and bigger, deeper incisions on her legs and abdomen. The pain was so excruciating that the Killjoy's screams became deafening. This delighted Korse and he grinned, showing his small, yellow teeth behind his thin, pale lips.

Once the Killjoy was all cut up, Korse stood back to admire his work. The incisions he made on her looked almost like an ornate, crimson design covering her whole body. Her blood was soaking her shirt and shorts.

The Killjoy's skin became awfully pale and her lips turned blue. Her blood was now dripping over the edge of the operating table and the tears rolling away from her eyes mixed with the blood on her face.

She grew weaker and weaker, her breathing becoming shallower by the second. Korse smirked as the Killjoy took her last breath and went limp…


	5. 5

*WARNING* MAY CONTAIN EXPLICIT VISUAL LANGUAGE

Subject #5

Being pulled by the arms, the young Killjoy kicked and screamed as she was dragged into a room with thick iron walls and a thick iron door that had a massive lock on it. She was thrown into the room and before she could get up on her feet up and run for the door, the door was slammed shut and the lock sealed the room from the rest of the world.

She banged on the door, yelling that she be let out. Korse smiled as he sat in a grey chair in another room, watching the Killjoy on a large monitor. His hand hovered over a large, round black button. With a slight chuckle and a smirk he pushed the button, sounding a warning alarm.

The Killjoy was startled by the sound and backed away from the door, coming to a stop in the middle of the room. She looked all around her and found nothing but little vents in the ceiling. The sound coming from the vents sounded awfully similar to a microwave. She started to feel warm, so she took off her jacket.

30 seconds had passed and she was feeling extremely warm. Large beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her face as she took off her shirt, revealing her black singlet. Another 10 seconds passed and she was in pain from the heat, she had to stifle her pained moans by putting her hands to her mouth.

90 seconds passed and now the Killjoy was sprawled on the ground, screaming in pain. Then suddenly, she heard two loud bursts as her eardrums ruptured, blood pouring out of her ears. She screamed louder, putting one hand on each ear. She ceased to hear.

After 120 seconds the fluid in her body started to boil. At this point she could not move anymore as the pain was so great. Her vision became blurry as her eyes began to become like jelly. She lost her sight and she could feel the hot, runny liquid that was her eyes run down her cheeks, burning them.

Another 20 seconds passed and she violently jolted as her bowls ruptured, causing her to bleed internally. Her skin started to bubble and her hair melted against her scalp.

Her lungs ruptured and she couldn't breathe anymore, she ceased to scream but her mouth was still open as if she were.

She grew weak from blood loss and lack of oxygen. Several things were killing her now as her skin became liquid and started to run.

After 2 whole minutes, her brain bubbled inside her head and her heart started to fail.

'This is it.' Thought Korse, 'The finale!'

Another 10 seconds passed and the Killjoy's head exploded, spraying shards of her skull across the room, bits of brain hit the ceiling and her blood was sprayed all over the iron walls.

Korse pressed the black button again and the microwaves stopped radiating. He got up and went to the room to see the remains of the Killjoy with his own eyes.

He stepped into the room to see the pile of goo which was the remains of the Killjoy; the only solid parts were some of her bones which had survived the microwave radiation. He saw her black jacket which had burnt onto the floor. Finally, he looked up at the walls and ceiling. He admired how the blood and bits of brain made patterns like a rather messy piece of Pro Heart's artwork.

With that, Korse smiled, turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the mess of a Killjoy behind for the Draculoids to clean up…


	6. 6

Subject #6

Strapped to a large wooden wheel upon the wall of the white room, the young male Killjoy struggled to free himself. About 10 metres in front of him was a stainless steel table which lay on top of it, long-bladed knives.

Upon seeing the knives, the Killjoy could see exactly what was going to happen to him and he started to struggle even more, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

The door of the room squeaked open and Korse walked in, a slight smirk on his lips. Korse looked at the Killjoy and flashed him a grin before turning, picking up one of the knives and looked at it, admiring how they were polished so that he could see his reflection in it.

He called for a Draculoid and gave it an order the Killjoy could not hear. Then, the Draculoid walked over to the Killjoy and grabbed onto the wheel before pulling it down, making it spin quickly.

The Killjoy let out a small, frightened yelp as the wheel span. Korse took aim with the knife in his left hand and one eye closed. The Killjoy could not see what was going on in front of him; everything looked like one massive blur of white and grey.

Then suddenly, he heard a thump near his right ear. Korse had thrown the knife, but it only just missed the Killjoy's head. Korse picked up another knife and took aim once again. This time, it pierced straight through the Killjoy's left shoulder, earning a pained scream from him and a small amount of blood to spurt out.

The next knife that was thrown stabbed the Killjoy in the leg. The Killjoy screamed again, but the scream was cut short as the Killjoy vomited due to dizziness.

Korse chuckled at this, enjoying the Killjoy's pain and discomfort. He picked up the third knife and lobbed it at the Killjoy, stabbing him in the right forearm.

More knives were thrown, piercing the Killjoy's body in various places, such as, his thigh, arms and abdomen, Now the Killjoy was bloody from the neck down and his screams did not cease.

With the wheel still spinning, Korse picked up the last knife. This knife was different from all the other knives thrown at the Killjoy. This knife was much longer and wider that the others.

Korse didn't waste time admiring this one like he did with the others and threw it without taking time to aim properly.

The knife flew across the room at an amazing speed. The Killjoy, with no clue of what was coming, copped the knife in the neck, beheading him.

Blood spurted out of the Killjoy's neck like a high pressure fountain and coated the walls and wheel in crimson. The wheel stopped spinning and Korse looked at the bloody mess. He started to laugh loudly at the scene before him. The Killjoy's head rolled towards Korse and stopped when it bumped into his foot. Korse looked down at it and smiled, before kicking it across the room like a soccer ball, with a lot of force. The Killjoy's head flew across the room and hit the wall opposite, causing it to smash into bits of bloody skull, brain and face.

Korse laughed even harder and walked out of the room…


	7. 7

Subject #7

The female Killjoy stood there, in the middle of the white room, rope tied around her waist. The rope travelled up and was tied onto a horizontal bar. Korse stoop at the entrance of the room, a little blue lever on the wall next to him.

With a slight smirk, he turned to his left and pulled the lever down, making the bar rotate and the rope wrap itself around it, lifting the Killjoy off her feet. She did her best to stay calm as she had a phobia for heights. Once she had reached 10 metres off the ground the bar stopped rotating and the Killjoy came to a stop in mid-air.

Then, without even a look towards the Killjoy, Korse took out a remote control from his pants pocket and pressed the larger of the two buttons on it. Suddenly, the floor beneath the Killjoy slowly opened up, revealing a large set of grinders with sharp teeth. Upon seeing this, the Killjoy cried out to be set free. But no, Korse had other intensions. He pushed the second, smaller button and the grinders slowly started to work, getting faster and faster each second until it reached full speed.

Korse then pulled the blue lever up and the Killjoy ever so slowly descended.

The closer the Killjoy got the more frightened and anxious she got. A few minutes had passed and now her feet were just inches away from the loud grinders.

A loud, very pained scream escaped the Killjoy's mouth as her feet were being grinded to a pulp by the grinders. Now, she was up to her knees in the grinders, still screaming and being unable to do anything, the Killjoy watched as her body was being crushed at a slow pace, making it excruciating.

She was now up to her thighs. She did not have long to live, and for many reasons at that.

Blood continued to spurt and spray throughout the whole room, even coating a little bit of Korse's face, but he didn't mind at all.

The Killjoy's screams were deafening and the grinders were at her hips now. Once they had pulverised the bottom end of her spine, the Killjoy went limp. The grinders had crushed a part of her nervous system and she was now dead. But that didn't make Korse stop the grinders, no. He continued to watch as the rest of her body was crushed and pulverised.

Her head was now just half a metre away from the grinders. Her long hair got caught in the grinders and her head was quickly pulled towards them, crushing her head instantly.

Korse finally pressed the button on the remote and the grinders slowed to a stop. He lifted his left index finger to his face and whipped some blood off. He looked at his now bloody finger, and then placed it in his mouth.

'Mm…' he thought. 'Blood tastes best when it comes from agonised humans.'


	8. 8

Subject #8

The Killjoy stood before a large pool filled with a yellow-green coloured liquid. He had his hands tied behind his back and he gulped as he looked down at the pool, knowing that the liquid which filled it was not human-friendly.

Korse came up behind him and blew into the Killjoy's ear, which startled the Killjoy, causing him to turn quickly, lose his balance and fall into the pool.

The liquid burnt his skin and he screamed. Having his hands tied behind his back meant that he could not swim. He did his best to tread in the acidic liquid, but his efforts failed as the acid began to corrode his legs.

The Killjoy began to sink, acid spilling into his screaming mouth and searing both his tongue and vocal chords. He ceased screaming, but still made the effort to splash around in the acid. By now, the Killjoy was up to his nose in acid. He had tried to take a deep breath before, however the acid that had splashed into his mouth had melted his windpipe, causing it to melt close, preventing him from breathing properly.

More acid was splashed up into his eyes as the Killjoy thrashed around in the pool. All the while, Korse watched with interest as the Killjoy suffered. Blood started to seep into the acid as almost all the Killjoy's skin had completely dissolved.

Now the Killjoy was fully submerged in the acid and his movements had decreased substantially. It almost looked like he wasn't moving at all, if it weren't for the occasional twitches.

The blood that had seeped out of the Killjoy's body had also dissolved, tinging the yellow-green acid slightly red. By now the Killjoy was as good as dead. He stopped twitching and all that was left of him were his shoulders, neck and head.

Korse watched as the acid ate away at the Killjoy's face which only had one eye and half a nose left.

Another 5 minutes passed and not so much as a single hair was left of the Killjoy. All his bones, organs and muscles- his whole entire being had been corroded and totally dissolved.

Korse smirked, please with what he saw, and exited the room…


	9. 9

Subject #9

Strapped down to the operating table the male Killjoy came to, his eyes scanning the white room surrounding him. Next to him, was a stainless steel table, which lay upon it, scalpels, clamps and many other things which he could not see.

Korse walked into the room and came up to the table. He glared down at the Killjoy and gave him a smirk. He picked up on of the scalpels and lowered it to the beginning of the Killjoy's hairline, resting the blade there. Mumbling to himself, he then changed the position of the scalpel and put it at the hairline near the Killjoy's right temple.

All the while, the Killjoy was struggling to see what Korse was doing, getting anxious about what was about to happen to him. He cried out in pain as Korse pressed the scalpel into his hairline, piercing the skin there. Korse dragged the scalpel across the Killjoy's forehead, then up around his ear, down and around to the base of the Killjoy's skull, then up again to connect with the starting point of the incision.

The Killjoy screamed out and attempted to move his limbs, but failed to do so as they were strapped down. Deep crimson blood ran down his forehead and onto his face.

Korse place the scalpel gently on the table, and then he slipped on a pair of latex gloves, pulling them on with a snap. The Killjoy flinched slightly at the sound. Korse then placed both his hands at the incision on the Killjoy's forehead and dug his fingers deep into the cut until he could feel the Killjoy's skull. The Killjoy screamed even louder, making Korse smile in satisfaction.

Without hesitation, Korse began to slowly pull back the Killjoy's scalp. The Killjoy's screams became louder still and he arched his back in pain. The veins the Killjoy's neck bulged out as he clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut.

Korse was enjoying this more than he expected. He now peeled off half of the Killjoy's scalp. He gave it a firm tug, earning an almost deafening shriek from the agonised Killjoy. Korse laughed out loud at this and continued to tug even more until he had peeled off three quarters of the Killjoy's scalp.

At the remaining inch of scalp left attached to the Killjoy's skull, Korse mustered almost all the strength in his arms and yanked the scalp clean off the Killjoy's skull. The Killjoy screamed and thrashed about on the operating table, blood all over his face.

Korse held the scalp in his hands, then he looked towards the still wailing Killjoy and walked around to his side. He held up the scalp for the Killjoy to see. Upon seeing his own scalp the Killjoy retched and coughed, spewing all over his face and neck. He began to choke on the spew that didn't make it out of his mouth.

Korse cackled at the Killjoy's pitiful sight and dropped the scalp on the Killjoy's chest. He then grabbed one final tool from the table. Korse thought that there was nothing left to do with the Killjoy now that he had had his fun torturing him and decided it was time to put an end to his poor excuse for a human being. Holding the spiked hammer in his left hand, Korse held it above his head before swinging down to smash the Killjoy's skull, shattering it and pulverising the brain which lay beneath. The Killjoy immediately fell quiet and limp…

Flaying alive

Boiling to death

Water cure


End file.
